deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 5 Battle 1 Sticks and Stones Warrior (Call of Duty) vs Zamburak Camel Artillery
Utter noob's season 5 begins with a deadly showdown between real and fake. The''' Zamburak Camel Artillery'; The Mughal Empire's powerful mounted artillery take on the devious '''Sticks and Stones Warrior'. Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. History will be re-written in this duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Sticks and Stones warrior Sticks and Stones Warrior= The Sicks and Stones warriors are first seen in Call of Duty Black Ops in the Party Games mode. The Sticks and Stones warriors are special forces soldiers who fight armed with no firearms. Instead they wield crossbows, ballistic knives, combat knives, and tomahawks. |-| Short range= Tomahawk *Weights 2 pounds. *14 inches long. *Single edged. *Mainly used as a projectile. |-| Medium range= Ballistic Knife *10 inches long. *1 pound. *Spring loaded blade. |-| Long range= Crossbow *Explosive tipped bolt. *1 bolt per magazine. *Blast radius of 12 meters. *2.75 seconds to reload. Zamburak Camel Artillery Zamburak Camel Artillery= The Zamburaks where a special branch of Camel Cavalry of the legendary Mughal Empire (1526-1858 AD), an Islamic Kingdom that once ruled nearly all of the Indian Sub-continent. These riders rode camels which where armed with a specialized swiveling cannon called a Shaturnal (Camel Barrel), a small falconet cannon which was fired after the camel was lowered to its knees and had its legs tied together. When fired in numbers, these cannons could deliver a savage volley, and were effective against charging cavalry. If enemy troops came at the Zumbaraks at close quarters, the riders would fight back with daggers (like the Katar), and swords (the Tulwar, Shamshir, etc), and if the enemy rode horses unacquainted with Camels, their horses would most likely panic (horses are afraid of Camels). The idea of firing Cannons, no matter how small, off the backs of Camels, may seem ludicrous to some in the modern world, yet Camel-Cannon-cavalry like the Zamburak was so successful in battle that they where still used in India's military until the 20th century. Cannon bearing Camels both outnumbered and outlasted their comrades in arms, Cannon Mounted Elephants, the last of which saw their guns finally silenced in 19th century Burma/ modern Myanmar. |-| Short range= Katar *1.5 feet long. *Weight-2.5 pounds. *Steel. *3 blades that can spread. |-| Medium range= Talwar sword *39 inches long. *4 inches wide. *Weights 2.14 pounds. |-| Long range= Swivel canon *Range between 30-40 yards. *2 rounds per minute. *2 pound canon balls and grapeshot. X-factors Voting and battle information The battle will be a 4 on 4 and will take place in Jungle. Edges or a well made paragraph required to count as a full vote. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Voting ends May 30th, 2013. Battle Camel Artillery S&S Warrior The Zamburaks move through the jungle together, cannons loaded. The Zamburaks halt their advance in front of a small structure ahead of them. A Sticks and Stones warrior exits the structure and spots the camel artillery and immediately aims his crossbow. The camel in front of the Zamburaks lowered to its knees and the rider lit his cannon, as the fuse gets lit the crossbow launches its bolt, slamming into the camel’s eye and it begins to beep rapidly. At the same time, the cannon fires, sending grapeshot into the Stick and Stones warrior’s chest, killing him. Then the bolt explodes, killing the two Zamburak riders in front of the advance. The other two Zamburaks continue their advance into the jungle; however the sound of the cannon alerted the Sticks and Stones warriors to their presence. Stealth was not in their favor. One Sticks and Stones warrior lurks in the bushes tomahawk in hand. Seeing the first camel he hurls the tomahawk with all his might, making it stick into the side of the animal. He rider dismounts and draws ready’s his katar. The Sticks and Stones warrior lifts his knife and fires the blade, hitting the dismounted Zamburak in the shoulder. The Sticks and Stones warrior fumbles around in his pockets looking for another blade but the Zamburak closed in and thrusted the katar into his chest. The other two Sticks and Stones warriors emerge from the brush, one armed with a crossbow, the other a ballistic knife. The first Sticks and Stones warrior fires his knife blade, which hit the dismounted Zamburak in the neck. The final Zamburak lit his cannon as the camel got onto its knees. The crossbow wielding warrior dives into the brush while the other Sticks and Stones warrior gets caught in the blast of grapeshot. The Sticks and Stones warrior fires his crossbow from the brush, hitting the camel. The Zamburak quickly dismounted and ran from the ticking bolt before it exploded, sending the Zamburak to the ground. The Zamburak coughed and managed to get to his feet, relatively unharmed. He drew his Talwar sword and slipped into the bushes. He looked around him, trying to locate the elusive warrior. He hears a stick crack behind him and turns in time to catch a tomahawk to the skull. The Zamburak crashes to the ground as the Sticks and Stones warrior carefully approaches, aiming his ballistic knife. Seeing the enemy dead, he lowers the weapon and yanks out his tomahawk before yelling in victory. Expert's opinion This fight was nowhere near close. While the Zamburak's dominated up close with the saber and Katar, the explosive tipped crossbow alongside the dominating x-factors lead the Sticks and Stones warrior to victory. Simulation's Results Sticks and Stones-742 Zamburaks-258 Short range-Tomahawk-30 Katar-44 Medium range-Ballistic knife-39 Talwar sword-106 Long range-Crossbow-673 Cannon-108 Category:Blog posts